


Между строк

by Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [10]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативка по первой книге трилогии. Ринальдо хочет больше знать об описанных мирах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между строк

Ринальдо ревнует. Это совершенно очевидно для Антона Городецкого. Придворный маг ревнует к "мэтру Антону"... да практически всё, что находится вокруг него. Свои знания. Свою драгоценную книгу. И даже, кажется, свою королеву Лидию. Ту самую, которая порой кажется смешливой, мечтательной и немного капризной девочкой, а порой смотрит в глаза пришельца из иного мира так, что екает сердце от какого-то смутного сожаления. И почему-то так она смотрит на него только в присутствии Ринальдо. Что ж, кажется, своего она добилась - Ринальдо ревнует. Являясь перед государыней, он первым делом ищет глазами фигуру Антона. И мысли о нём не идут из головы. Кто он? Откуда взялся и... собирается ли вообще возвращаться в свой родной мир? Последняя мысль особенно неотвязна. Кажется, Ринальдо готов был даже подпустить Городецкого ближе к своим тайнам, лишь бы только загостившийся гость отвлекся от дел Сиреневой и подумал о доме...

И однажды это у него получается. Они с мэтром Антоном сидят вдвоем, склонившись над книгой, только вот Ринальдо почему-то чувствует себя... немного взволнованным, и взгляд невнимательно скользит по строкам. Вместо этого Ринальдо расспрашивает мэтра Антона о том, как он, собственно, перенесся в Сиреневую - это может помочь отыскать дорогу обратно, как он сказал.

\- Значит, мэтр Антон, вы говорите, что попали сюда после того, как уронили магический артефакт...

\- ...на полку с детскими книгами, - Городецкий внимательно посмотрел на Ринальдо. - Вас это удивляет?

\- Нет-нет... Всякое бывает в жизни. Особенно если вмешивается магия, - Ринальдо вежливо улыбнулся, но какая-то мысль, похоже, не давала ему покоя. Особенно рядом с Городецким, который сейчас сидел к нему чуть ли не вплотную, и так странно было чувствовать рядом чужое тепло, и осознавать, что оно - из другого, неведомого мира.

\- Что же вы замолчали, мэтр Ринальдо?

\- Просто я думаю... в какой же из этих книг нахожусь я сам. Неужели и я, и королева, и Сиреневая - просто строчки на бумаге... просто чья-то фантазия?

\- Вас это расстраивает? Ведь вы сидите рядом со мной, дышите, думаете, говорите... И вы, и ваш мир - вполне реальны, уж в этом я убедился.

Спокойный голос. Карие глаза. И тепло рядом. Живое тепло настоящего человека, может быть, единственного настоящего человека в придуманном мире... От этой мысли больно и сладко, и сердце бьется чаще, и почему-то хочется быть ближе к этому теплу, всей кожей ощутить эту самую "реальность"...

\- И всё-таки... - голос Ринальдо почему-то упал до прерывистого шепота. - Что это за книга... о моей стране?

\- Я не знаю, честно, - покачал головой Городецкий. - Книги были в кабинете моего начальника, я просто... не знал их все.

\- Вы не читали эту книгу, мэтр Антон?

\- Боюсь, что нет.

\- Жаль. Так хотелось бы узнать... что будет дальше.

Антон виновато улыбнулся.

\- Кажется, я своим появлением спутал весь сюжет...

"Точнее и не скажешь", - мелькнуло в голове у Ринальдо. Спутал. И не только сюжет, но и все мысли и чувства одного придворного мага. А сам так внимательно смотрит, словно догадывается обо всём, и улыбка все еще продолжает играть на губах, так близко... И то ли от улыбки, то ли от близкого тепла, то ли от странного открытия, что сам он, Ринальдо - просто герой книги, а Антон, сидящий напротив - реален, захотелось самому ощутить эту самую реальность, попробовать на вкус...

Вкус оказался жарким, пряным, нездешним - как губы мэтра Антона.

Тот не стал отстраняться, напротив - подался ближе, ответил... И ответный поцелуй показался единственно настоящим, а карие глаза Городецкого блестели лукавой искоркой, словно он давно уже догадался, кого ревновал на самом деле мэтр Ринальдо.

И, кажется, сам Ринальдо понял это только сейчас.

Даже в детских книгах есть пробелы между строк, хранящие свои собственные тайны. И Ринальдо был совсем не против узнать хоть одну из них. Хотя бы ту, что носила имя Антона Городецкого.


End file.
